


Bad Luck Today

by OctopusGuardian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: And he has a bad day because bad things always happen around Ash, Hurt/Comfort, It turns into a sickfic at the end, Sickfic, This is just a fic where Kukui loves his wife Burnet and his son Ash, slight injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusGuardian/pseuds/OctopusGuardian
Summary: What started as a simple grocery run turns into an awful day as Kukui just wants to get home for breakfast. Add some angry wild Pokémon, a cave-in and Ash's luck of getting into trouble and you get one of the worst days of Kukui's life.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Bad Luck Today

Waking up, Kukui opened his eyes slowly, peering at his window. It was early, he could tell, with the first rays of sun barely reaching the windowsill. He had gone to bed late last night, working on a research paper that was all too monotonous; even he got tired of analyzing moves. There was a limit to the discussion of how Defense Curl and Iron Defense were similar, but arguably not the same move, and Kukui had hit that limit at midnight, having to pick up the slack with coffee.

Now it was Saturday, and this morning was an excellent time for Kukui to earn back the few hours of sleep he had lost. He turned over on his side, nodding off once again before a loud thud awoke him.

“Ouch!” A voice that was distinctly Ash’s whispered from the loft, and Kukui knew he would be getting up now whether he liked it or not.

Kukui slid off the couch he had crashed on for the night and stretched his arms above his head, a series of pops cascading down his back in response. He strode towards the ladder, redoing his hair into a neater bun before ascending to see what had happened.

Ash was rubbing the back of his head with his pokémon around him, and all eyes fell on Kukui when he reached the top rung.

“Ash? You alright?” He asked, looking around the loft to see if anything had broken. Nothing was out of place except the blanket on Ash’s bed, which was wrapped around the kid’s waist.

“Yeah, I’m fine Professor. Lycanroc accidentally kicked me out of bed, that’s all,” Ash responded, patting said pokémon on the head, who in return was looking very sheepish.

Kukui shook his head and smirked. “You spoil them too much. Soon, you won’t have a bed to sleep in if you keep that up.”

Ash grinned back. “Yeah, but it’s comfy to sleep in a big pile. Everyone stays warm!” To illustrate this Ash wrapped the blanket around himself further and pulled Pikachu closer to him.

Kukui rolled his eyes playfully and descended the ladder, Ash following moments later, already dressed. His pokémon followed at his heels, clearly hungry for breakfast. Ash took care of them while Kukui searched the fridge for food. He blankly stared at the empty shelves he was greeted with for a moment before closing the door back.

“Well, I guess we’re going shopping today,” He announced, and went to go grab his bag. Ash looked thrilled, though they had been shopping plenty of times before, he was always excited to visit the market.

“We can leave these ones to eat, it won’t take long, the list is the same as last time,” Kukui gestured to Ash’s pokémon, munching greedily on the pokéchow Ash set out for them. Ash nodded at first, then paused as he looked back at Pikachu.

Pikachu, not one to be left behind, was stuffing food as quickly as he could into his cheeks until they had expanded a considerable amount, then leapt onto Ash’s shoulder. Judging by Ash’s reaction, this had clearly happened many times before.

Ash turned to the door and smiled at his buddy, and Kukui rolled his eyes.

“You two are ridiculous. C’mon, let’s go. If we get back quickly, we can make some breakfast for Burnet,” He held the door open for Ash and followed him down the path, the sun finally visible on the horizon.

Kukui tried not to laugh while watching Pikachu struggle with its breakfast. He had clearly grabbed too much food and was trying to speak to Ash. The pair were always talking to each other, even if they couldn’t fully understand each other’s words.

A strained “Pi-ka,” choked out of Pikachu, and Ash tried to get him to spit out some of the food, which Pikachu vehemently refused to do. The charade carried on and Kukui got a kick out of it, especially when Pikachu tried again to respond to Ash, only for a piece of food to fling out of its mouth onto Ash’s face.

Ash was in the middle of laughing before he paused and went quiet. Pikachu did the same, twitching his ears and turning his head.

“Ash?” Kukui questioned, resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Do you hear that?” Ash asked.

Kukui stopped and strained his ears. The wind was rustling the trees and grass around them, and the gentle roll of the waves down by the beach could be heard, but nothing else stood out.

Then, a quiet whimper broke the silence. Ash turned quickly to where he had heard it and took off. Kukui did a double take, not expecting him to run off so suddenly, giving chase to Ash.

“Hey! Slow down!” He called out, but Ash kept going, veering off the path and heading towards the sound. Kukui remained close behind him throughout the race, and nearly bumped into him when Ash finally stopped.

A baby Rockruff was near the mouth of a cave, a large rock trapping its paw. It was clearly scared and injured, its leg swollen and blue. Ash wasted no time in getting on his knees and crawling towards it.

“Ash! Be careful!” Wild Lycanroc and Rockruff were abundant on Melemele, and mother Lycanroc were very protective of their young. Kukui scanned the area for any pokémon in sight, yet it appeared they were alone.

“It’s okay. Your okay,” Ash soothed, reaching his hands out for the Rockruff to sniff. It did so cautiously, still terrified and whimpering. It weakly wagged its tail when Ash crept towards it and pet its head.

“Professor, do you have anything in your bag that could help it?” Ash asked, slowly cupping the rock and lifting gently as to not disturb the injury as best as he could.

Kukui nodded, kneeling down and unzipping his bag, pulling out a potion. He crept towards the Rockruff, who looked alarmed at Kukui’s advancement, but Ash calmed it.

“It’s okay! That’s Professor Kukui. He’s going to help you. You don’t have to worry about a thing,” The Rockruff gave another look at Kukui and seemed to relax.

It was impressive how quickly Ash gained control of the situation, Kukui realized. As he sprayed the potion on the hurt leg, he saw how calm and confident Ash was, and how he had assessed the situation as quickly as it was being solved.

Ash scratched the Rockruff behind its ears to distract it from the slight burn of the potion. Finishing with some bandages, Kukui and Ash stood back and let Rockruff try to walk.

After a first failed attempt, the second try went much better as the Rockruff let out a happy yip. An angry howl followed it, and Kukui didn’t have any time to react to a large Lycanroc leaping out at them from the bushes.

It was very clearly the mother, who was staring at Ash and Kukui with a burning hatred. She grabbed Rockruff by the scruff of its neck and pulled it back away from them before stepping in front, protectively.

“Ash get behind me,” Kukui said, voice stern. Ash did the opposite, stepping forward as Pikachu jumped down in front, ready for a battle if necessary.

The Lycanroc studied Pikachu and let out another snarl. Pikachu growled in response, and Ash remained glued to the spot, despite Kukui’s attempts to get him to back away.

Both parties remained still, waiting for the other to make a move, before the Lycanroc moved away. Kukui visibly deflated. He had been terrified of the prospect of a battle. Even though Ash had a better chance of winning, wild Lycanroc usually traveled in packs, and Kukui didn’t think Pikachu could take on ten territorial Lycanrocs.

“Let’s go,” Kukui pulled on Ash again, who actually followed this time. Kukui internally sighed. He would have to explain to Ash later why it wasn’t a good idea to take on a wild pokémon like that, especially if they were in its territory. Ash would listen to him, but based on past experiences, Kukui doubted he would take the advice to heart. The kid’s passion clouded his judgement sometimes.

Kukui mulled over this fact until a rapid flash caught his peripheral. He knew immediately it was a move of some kind, he had studied pokémon moves for months. Out of clear instinct, he pushed Ash out of the way and into the mouth of the cave.

It was Rock Slide, and the large rocks crashed into the mountain instead, directly where Ash had been standing beforehand.

He and Ash were on the ground, and two Lycanroc were now closing in on them, with Pikachu in the middle. Pikachu sparked with energy, and it hissed out a warning to the advancing rock types.

Ash’s eyes were on the battle, which seemed inevitable, but Kukui stared at the roof of the cave they found themselves in. A large crack had formed in the ceiling and was growing wider. Kukui’s eyes widened as a large piece of earth fell.

He grabbed Ash by the shoulders and yanked him back deeper into the cave just as the pair of Lycanroc let out a duel Rock Slide, and Pikachu dodged, leaving Professor Kukui in the path of the attack.

A particularly large rock slammed into his shoulder, the rest of the attack hitting the edges of the cave, and with a loud crack, the entrance collapsed, trapping the two people inside.

“Pikachu! Professor!” Ash scrambled up quickly and ran to the entrance.

Kukui had a large gash on his arm and was dirty from the initial dodge of the attack, but was otherwise fine. Ash focused on Pikachu after the visual confirmation.

A flash of light seeped through the cracks of the rocks, accompanied by a crackle of electricity. The Lycanroc whimpered and receding footsteps sounded.

“Pika pi?” Pikachu called out from the other side. Ash sighed with relief.

“I’m okay Pikachu, but the Professor is hurt. I need you to go get help, okay?” Ash shouted through the wall of rock.

“Pika chu pi!” Pikachu answered, and the sound of scampering feet faded away.

Kukui leaned against the wall of the cave throughout the exchange, cursing his luck. How had a simple grocery run turn into this? The one time Kukui suggested leaving Ash’s pokémon home, and now they were stuck in a cave. Great going, Kukui.

He hissed in pain as his arm brushed the wall. The gash wasn’t too bad, he had taken worse hits from stray moves during wrestling. Ash didn’t seem to believe him though and fussed over him anyways.

“Ash I’m fine, really!” He held his hands up to prove his point and found himself biting back another cry. He couldn’t see his own wound in the dark, but it must have been deeper than he thought.

“I’m sorry Professor! This is my fault!” Ash insisted, but Kukui didn’t have any of it.

“It’s not your fault, Ash, no one knew this was going to happen. Just try to listen to me from now on when I tell you to back away,” Kukui pulled his hat off and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he spoke. It was hot in the cave.

Ash nodded and even in the dark, Kukui could tell that he had turned his head to look deeper into the tunnel.

“I bet we can find an exit through there!” He said, and pointed, though it was hard to tell in the dark.

Ash felt for the edge of the cave and started to walk down. Thoughts of wild pokémon creeping along in the dark told Kukui it was a bad idea, but against his better judgement, he followed.

“Grab my hand Ash, I don’t want to lose you,” Kukui reached out and grasped at nothing until Ash’s hand found his and they continued on.

They moved slow, careful not to trip on jutting rocks and the uneven ground. Several times Kukui swore he felt something brush against his neck, but every time he turned, he was greeted with nothing in sight.

The tunnel began to get lighter, and it opened up to a large cavern with an underground lake, and a large hole with sunlight peeking through at the top.

“See! Now we just need to climb that wall!” Ash said it like it would be easy, but Kukui took one look at the rock wall and saw danger. There was no way he was going to let Ash try it, and just as he was going to make his thoughts known, something pinched the back of his neck yet again.

Kukui turned and finally caught the culprit, but it didn’t calm his nerves in the slightest. It was a Haunter, a very mean looking one at that. It seemed today wasn’t giving him any breaks.

The ghost type seemed to laugh, likely at the face Kukui made once he realized what had been bothering him, and in retaliation or perhaps as some sort of joke, he pushed Kukui into the lake.

He heard Ash gasp in surprise before the loud splash of water infiltrated his ears.

Freezing water shocked Kukui as he dipped below the surface, and he kicked upwards to the rocky ledge in time to see the Haunter slink back into the dark cave.

Ash was at the edge, offering a hand towards Kukui. He reached but stopped, feeling a terrible sense of dread as something wrapped around his ankle and pulled him under once again.

“Professor!” Ash called out, but it was muffled by the water. Kukui sunk like a rock, and panic brewed in his stomach as he didn’t seem to reach a bottom. How deep was this lake? He kicked against his assailant, who held on tight to him. Opening his eyes, Kukui was face to face with a Dhelmise. Seaweed was wrapped thickly around his leg and the Dhelmise looked grumpy to have been woken from a nap. Kukui struggled for breath and grabbed the rocks around him, trying to use them as leverage to get to the surface. The saltwater burned his eyes and the lab coat he wore felt heavy around him.

_I’m never leaving my pokémon home ever again_ , he screamed at himself, and his lungs begged him for air that was out of reach.

Something new grabbed his wrist, and Kukui looked up to see Ash above him, pulling him upwards. The Dhelmise held on tight, and Kukui tore at the seaweed around his leg. When it finally gives, the pair shoot towards the surface with a huge splash.

Sweet oxygen fills his lungs and Kukui breaths deeply, pushing Ash onto the ledge and pulling himself up as quick as he can. The pair trip and crawl over to the beam of sunlight created by the exit to the cave.

Kukui is panting heavily and looks over to see Ash staring at him with a look of fear.

“Professor-,” Ash can’t finish the sentence. He looks terrified. Kukui can barely get any words out himself.

“Ash,” He starts, then pauses, taking another deep breath. “Remind me to never go caving ever again, okay?” He attempts a grin to reassure the boy, and it seems to work.

Ash nods, and the duo lean back, soaked to the bone and exhausted. The dull pain in Kukui’s shoulder is now accompanied by a nasty looking bruise on his leg from the Dhelmise, but Kukui shakes it off. He’ll live.

“Hey! I found them!” A voice from above calls, and the two simultaneously look up to see Burnet peering down the hole. Pikachu and Ash’s other pokémon join soon, peering down into the cave.

“Are you guys alright?” She asks, and Kukui actually laughs.

“I’m much better, now that you’re here,” He takes his hat off and wrings the water out of it while he speaks, sending a weak grin and a wink up at his beautiful wife.

“You’re insufferable. I’m going to grab a rope, hang tight boys,” Burnet is smiling back at him, but he can see her eyes laced with worry. Pikachu’s message must have given her a scare.

Ash laughs next to him, and Kukui turns to look at the kid.

Ash is leaning against him with his eyes closed, and his face is dripping with water. Kukui wipes it from his face the best he can and wraps his arm around the boy.

“I think this is all the adventure I can handle this Saturday, how about you?” He asks. Ash smiles back.

“Yeah, and we haven’t even eaten breakfast yet.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, the soft breathing of each other and the gentle lapping of the water permeating the air.

Burnet returns soon and drops a rope, Kukui getting up to help secure Ash’s hand to it so the boy can climb out safely. Burnet helps him make the climb up the wall and drops the rope again for Kukui.

As one final curse for his day, another unexpected surprise comes for him. Before he can start the climb, a Salandit jumps out at him from a crevice in the wall and uses Poison Fang on him. The teeth puncture Kukui’s good arm and he flings his appendage back in defense. Burnet and Ash gasp above him, or do they?

Kukui’s head swims for a moment, the bite in his arm looking red and purple and then blue. He isn’t aware of his body hitting the ground, or of Ash sending Torracat to fight off the wild pokémon. He loses consciousness as he hears his name being shouted from above.

When he wakes, he’s in bed, and Kukui is disoriented and almost convinced everything was a dream. The bandages on his arms and his clock tell him otherwise. It is 10 in the morning and Kukui has had one of the worst days of his life.

When he stands, he has to immediately sit down again. His head pulses with pain, and his throat is burning. His lab coat is gone, but he’s wearing a shirt he didn’t remember putting on.

Kukui tries again to stand, slower this time, and succeeds, but Ash walks into the room and he says something that Kukui can’t make out.

He’s being gently pushed back down, he thinks Ash is telling him to rest, but his ears are fuzzy, and everything is muffled. Kukui goes down without a fight. He’s tired anyways.

When he wakes again, he’s starving, and still can’t remember anything that’s happened after his initial collapse. He stands easier now, and makes it to the kitchen before he is stopped by Burnet this time.

“Oh no, mister. Get back to bed. I’m not letting you get sick all over the house,” She pulls him back to bed before he can argue.

“I’ll bring some soup in, and some medicine. Maybe you’ll be able to keep it down this time,” She doesn’t say it in a biting way, its more motherly than anything.

Kukui has questions, but she’s already gone, so he waits for her to return.

When she enters the room again with the aforementioned soup and medicine, Kukui finally pulls his thoughts together.

“What happened? Where’s Ash?” Burnet huffs at the question, but answers.

“You got attacked by a Salandit while we were trying to get you out and it poisoned you. You’ve been sleeping most of the day and you haven’t been able to keep much down, not even medicine,” She sets the bowl down on the dresser next to the bed and pours some Pecha berry concentrate on a spoon. “Ash is here, but he’s really worried about you. Poor thing, he’s been so worried. He nearly pulled you out of the cave himself.”

Kukui swallowed the medicine with no trouble, though it was bitter, and it made him aware of another taste that had been in his mouth. It was bile, and the Pecha flavor was a welcome substitute.

“Ash is home?” Kukui asks in a state of delirium. He’s still confused, and his head feels foggy.

Burnet kisses his forehead. “Yes dear, Ash is home.” And that’s enough to get Kukui to relax again.

When he wakes up again, he can think more clearly. He’s not hungry, he remembers eating soup Burnet got him and taking the medicine. Ash is next to him this time, and Kukui rolls over and rests a hand on the boy’s knee.

The act startles Ash, who looks around to see Kukui, messy and sweaty, but still grinning.

“Professor?” Ash asks, though it’s not a real question, Kukui still understands the meaning behind it.

“I’ll be okay Ash. I’m just glad your safe,” Kukui pats his knee but winces at the motion. It aggravates his arm.

Ash looks appreciatively at him, and smiles.

“Go to sleep Professor. We’re here to make sure your safe,” And at that moment, Kukui realizes that Ash’s pokémon are all around him, protecting them.

Kukui falls asleep to the thrum of their heartbeats.


End file.
